Digimon My version
by Sakuya Gokai Violet
Summary: My Version of the first digimon digitital monster with my own OC's.
1. And so it begins

**Author Notes: This is digimon season one my style with my friends and my own OC's. So no flames also because my gramer isn't the best in the world.**

**Ariel and Wolfymon/Wolfymon's digivolutions belongs to my friend Tombstone-Demon**

**Richie and Sara belong to my friend on deviantart Guard1ans**

**Sienna, Danielle, Mick and Bryce belong to me along with Puppymon and his digivolutions**

**Digimon belongs to Bandai**

_And so it begins... _

* * *

><p>That's home planet earth but I don't think that's where we are. Okay some strange things were happening, like places where it usually was warm in the summer was freezing, whole towns swept away by water and the rainforest was burt down. At that time Tai didn't know he and 12 others were about to go on an adventure. Well let's start out with the introductions.<p>

Tai, a brown spiky haired boy with brown eyes, he wore blue and yellow shirt with orange stars, goggles on his head, brown pants held up by a yellow belt, blue, white and yellow shoes and white gloves. His full name is Taichi Kamiya but he told everyone to call him Tai.

Then there is an other boy, Yamato Ishida or Matt the man. Matt, a blond spiky haired boy with blue eyes, he wore a high collar sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. Matt's protective but he doesn't tell, over his little half-brother Takeru Takaishi or T.K for short.

T.K is a blond but he hides it under a big green hat with a blue gem with green, he wore a green and light green jacket, brown pants and green and white shoes.

Then there is Sora Takenouchi. Sora, a red head that hides her hair under a hat and brown eyes, she wore a sleeveless yellow and white shirt, blue jeans, and black and red shoes.

Then there is Koushiro Izumi but everyone calls him Izzy. Izzy, a spiky red haired boy with dark almost black eyes, he wore a orange button down shirt, yellow gloves, green shorts, and black and purple shoes. Izzy is nice but he needs to get off of the computer more often.

Now Mimi Tachikawa, Mimi, a light brown haired girl with brown eyes, she wore a pure cowgirl outfit all the way to her cowgirl hat, all was pink.

Now here is Joe Kido. Joe, a blue haired boy with dark almost black eyes, he wore a tan sweater vest over a button down shirt, dark grey shorts, white and red shoes and glasses.

Now we go on to Sara. Sara, a cherry red haired girl with bright green eyes, she wore a black T-shirt with bright blue flames on the sleeves the back, black pants held up grey belt and black shoes with a heart design.

The boy next to her is Richie. Richie, a spiky brown hair with blue eyes, he wore a black shirt under a bright green jacket, black pants held up by a bright green pants and black shoes.

Now Ariel, a short browned haired girl with brown eyes, wearing gogles on her head, a black sleeveless shirt with blue flames, a red sweater tied around her waist, brown-green pants and black boots.

Was talking to Sienna, a shoulder length brown hair that covered some of her right brown eyes, she wore a long sleeve purple shirt that the end made fingerless gloves, a dark pink vest that only went to her rib cage, dark blue pants and black shoes.

Mick, a red haired boy with dull blue eyes he was permanently blind, wearing a black shirt, dark navy blue, and black shoes. He was being guided by Danielle.

Danielle or Danny as Mick calls her is a short brown haired girl with green eyes, wearing bright blue fingerless gloves to her elbows, bright pink shirt, dark blue pants, pink and blue shoes, and light blue and pink clips in her hair.

Lastly Bryce, a black haired boy with blue eyes, he wore a grey shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

Any ways they were all at camp. Mick being guided by Danielle to the tents when Danielle saw two snow flakes.

"Danny, It feels cold could be a storm coming." Mick told her.

"Mick, Everything will be okay." Danielle told him.

Sienna and Ariel sat by the water when they saw two snow flakes.

"What's going on?" Sienna asked

"It's the middle of July not December." Ariel said

Sara walked over to them when she saw a snow flake.

"What?" she asked herself.

Richie stopped running around the lake when he saw a snow flake in front of him.

"What in the?" he asked

Bryce was in the tree with Tai sleeping when two snow flakes fell on them making them wake up. Joe was walking up some steps when he saw the snow. Mimi stood up to see one, T.K and Matt where together when they saw the snow, Sora saw it after looking to the sky. Izzy was on his computer when the flake landed on his screen. Then the wind began to kick up, the instructor's had them all run into the small cabin while the storm died out.

Mick sat next to Danielle hold her hand.

"I told you something was up." he muttered

"Sorry." Danielle muttered.

Almost like he had his sight Mick wrapped his arms around her with kindness and pulled her close. Richie placed his bright green jacket on Sara and sat by her.

"That was to weird." He muttered.

"Yes." Sara agreed.

When the storm died down Tai opened the door.

"There will be no conu races." the teacher said.

"Well well just have toboggan races instead." He smiled

"I'm going to build a snow man." T.K smiled running out to the snow.

"T.K be careful. Slow down." Matt said chasing after him

"Burr. It is freezing out here and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora said following them out

"Man I was worried I would get a summer cold this is much worse." Joe sighed

"Oh wow. Why didn't I pack my puff pink snow boots." Mimi awed

As she pushed Joe out, Danielle and Mick came out next.

"I feel the cold. It really did snow." Mick said

"Yep you were right." Danielle said

Sienna and Ariel came out next.

"This is to weird. And I thought Wyoming was different." Sienna muttered

"I thought New York was." Ariel agreed

Richie and Sara came out next the two where close to one another to keep warm. Meanwhile inside Izzy was on his computer, he was trying to connect to the Internet.

"Hum. Still not working. Bummer" Izzy sighed

He lifted up a phone.

"This storm is messing up my infer red Internet connection." He muttered

Gasps rang outside.

"Yo what's your name. Izzy come on out here! You got to see this!" Tai called

Once he was out they saw this blue aura like the norther lights.

"Wow." Sienna muttered

"It's beautiful" Sara awed

"Magical even." Mimi added

"Yeah but what is it?" Izzy asked

"They look like the northern lights." Richie added

"You mean Aurora Borealis, that's impossible." Izzy told him

"I have to agree on this one, you see the Northern lights are up in Alaska, And we are way to far south." Ariel added

"Tell that to the snow." Sora snapped

"I think we better get back inside before come down with ammonia." Joe said

"And Miss this! The sky is like short circuiting." Matt told him

"Stop being such a baby." Bryce added

They continued to look on until Tai saw a green and black vortex.

"Hey what's that?" He asked

Out of the green Vortex shoot 14 meteors out. Every one gasped in horror. Richie covered Sara, Bryce covered both Sienna and Ariel. The meters hit in front of them causing the snow to fly up like a smoke screen. After all 14 hit everyone stood up shaken.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asked

"Danny and I are fine." Mick smiled

"All good." Richie added with Sara nodding

"Covered." Bryce said as Sienna and Ariel gave her a thumbs up

Everyone else just stood up.

"We're still here." Matt snapped

"That was scary." Mimi added

"What was it?" Joe asked

Izzy inched closer to the hole in front of him.

"Meteors?" he asked

But then a bright light came out of each one, and 13 little objects came out.

"Okay so not meteors." Izzy took back what he said.

Everyone grabbed the object in front of them and opened up there hands. In thir hands a light blue divice with a black screen.

"What are these?" Bryce asked

"My guess is some sort of miniature digital apparatus." Izzy inputted

"No instructions." Matt joked

Tai and Sienna both looked to see a giant wave coming.

"Forget instructions!" Tai Shouted

" SURFS UP!" Sienna shouted

"AHH!" Everyone shouted as the wave engulfed them and they all blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sienna laied down on the ground, her head to the side.<p>

"Sienna, wake up." a soft voice called

Sienna opened her eyes to see a round black and white ball with blinking purple eyes, black tail with white spots and a dog like mouth.

"Are you okay?" The ball asked

Sienna shot up and back away. Then the little ball began to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." The ball smiled.

"What are you?" Sienna asked

The ball bounced into her arms, Sienna caught it in her arms looking shocked.

"I'm Barkmon and I'm your partner." The ball, Barkmon introduced itself.

"Sienna?"

Sienna looked to see Ariel come out of the forest.

"Ariel are you okay?" Sienna ask still holding on to Barkmon

"I'm fine but I've got this Dog following me." Ariel said

A small yellow dog with an orange ear came out, bright blue eyes, one had a orange circle on it's left eye, one back and front paw was orange, also one orange stripe on it's back and orange tail.

"Hello I'm Wolfymon at your service." it said

"Another one!" Sienna shouted almost dropping Barkmon

""What's going on?" Ariel asked

Then a small pink like fox popped out to the forest.

"Not another one." Ariel sighed

"What's that?" Sienna asked

"That's Viximon, don't worry she's friendly." Barkmon told Sienna.

Viximon turned to the forest.

"Hey Danny, Mick over here!" Viximon called

Danielle came out holding Mick's hand while a small orange sun with a yellow flame followed them.

"You guys are here too?" Danielle asked

"Yeah Danny we're here too." Ariel told them.

"What about the small one next to Mick, What's it's name?" Sienna asked Barkmon

"That's Sunmon, also friendly." Barkmon told her.

"Sienna, Ariel, Danielle, Mick? Is that you?"

They all turned to see Sara walk out with Richie following her. In Sara's hands a light purple dew drop like creature. While under Richie's arm was a small cat/dog like creature that was blue with bright yellow-green eyes, and a dark blue big M on it's head.

"You guys too?" Danielle asked

"Yeah us too." Richie said

"No I mean that under your arm." She told him

"OH this guy." Richie said placing it down

"Hi I'm Wanyamon." the creature said

"And this little guy is Moonmon." Sara said holding up her creature.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned to see Bryce with a small green creature next to him as they ran. He stopped and wrapped his arm around Sienna. She blushed like three shade's of red before looking at Ariel for help.

"So who's that?" Ariel asked looking at the creature

"Oh that's Gummymon." Bryce smiled

"Hello." Gummymon smiled

Ariel then looked at all of the other creatures.

"What are they?" She asked

"We're..." all of them gathered together in front of them. "Digimon, Digital Monsters!"

"Digimon?" Sienna asked

"Like pokemon?" Danielle asked

Everyone but Mick fell down to the ground.

"No Danny I don't think that's what they are." Mick told her with a sweat drop

Everyone stood and laughed. Danielle turned red and looked away from them. Mick made her look at him, then she began to laugh

"Well, we got to find the others." Sienna said standing

"She's right Tai and the other's might be in trouble." Richie said

"Then Let's go!" Ariel shouted taking the lead with Wolfymon next to her.

Sienna and Bryce followed with Barkmon and Gummymon following them. Richie picked up Wanyamon and Sara picked up Moonmon before following. Finally Danielle and Mick followed with Viximon and Sunmon ahead of them. After a while of walking Ariel hung back so that Richie could take the lead. No matter how tired Sienna was she carried Barkmon, Bryce and Ariel both saw that she was walking slow falling behind Mick and Danielle.

Both Bryce and Ariel stopped and waited for her. Once she caught up they saw in her eyes the worry and the tiredness in her eyes. Ariel warped her arm around her friend's shoulders making her look at her.

"Don't you worry Sin, we'll find them." Ariel called her by her nickname

Sienna nodded and walked with her friends. Then in the back ground a low growl came. The three turned to see a giant blue bear with red armor over it's front paw's and sharp claws, about 5 feet away.

"What's that!" Sienna shouted the question.

They picked up there partners and began to back away.

"That would be Grizzlymon, Champion level digimon. Not very nice when your in his area." Wolfymon smiled

"Should we run for our lives." Bryce smiled

"Oh, Yes." Gummymon said

The three looked at grizzlymon, screamed and began to run. Richie, Sara, Mick, and Danielle all looked to see them running at them.

"What's up?" Richie asked

But the three ran past him.

"TALK LATER, RUN NOW!" Sienna shouted

"What's got them spooked?" Sara asked

Danielle turned to see Grizzlymon running at them.

"THAT!" She shouted

Then the 4 of them ran after the others. When they got out of the forest they saw Sienna, Bryce, and Ariel had stopped in a clearing.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Richie shouted

"There's no where else to run!" Ariel shouted

Once all of them caught up they saw the edge and a river at the bottom. They all wiped back around to see Grizzlymon blocking there exit back to the forest. The digimon got in front of their human partners.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" Barkmon shouted

**"Bubble Blow!" **They all shouted

All the digimon attacked Grizzlymon with a cute little bubble attack. Then Grizzlymon nocked them back to the ground at their partner's feet. The humans picked up their partners and held them close as Grizzlymon stepped closer.

"Okay get ready to run." Richie told everybody.

"No." Barkmon said

"What?" Sienna asked

"We stand and fight." Wanyamon told them

Every digimon forced themselves out of the human's arms and ran at Grizzlymon.

"NO Wanyamon!" Richie shouted at his digimon

"Moonmon! Don't do it!" Sara shouted

"Come back! Sunmon!" Mick shouted

"Viximon! Stop!" Danielle shouted

"Gummymon! Get Back!" Bryce shouted

"Wolfymon NO! Come back!" Ariel shouted

"NO BARKMON!" Sienna shouted taking a step forward

Then a bright light came from their side's and a black vortex opened. A rainbow light came down on the digimon.

**Moonmon digivolve to...Lunamon!**

**Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon!**

**Viximon digivolve to...Renamon!**

**Gummymon digivolve to...Terriermon!**

**Wanyamon digivolve to...Gaomon!**

**Wolfymon digivolve to...Howlamon!**

**Barkmon digivolve to...Puppymon!**

Lunamon was a pink digimon with two set's of ears with purple on the end, pink eyes, a pink scarf held by a silver clasp and 3 cresent moons.

Coronamon was an orange digimon with a couple of flames, it looked like a lion with no mane just a patch of yellow fur.

Renamon was a pink digimon with bright blue sleeves and stood on two legs.

Terriermon was a white and green digimon with long ears and a horn on it's head.

Gaomon was a blue digimon dog with red boxing gloves and a red bandanna.

Howlamon was an yellow and red digimon that stood on it's two legs.

Puppymon was a black and white digimon that looked like a big dog.

Everyone gasped at what happened to their digimon.

"They..." Bryce started

"Transformed." Sienna finished his sentence.

Everyone watched as Renamon and Terriermon jumped into the sky.

**"**Diamond Storm!" ****Renamon shouted

As she crossed her arms a cloud of razor-sharp shards formed in front of her.

**"**Terrier Tornado!" ****Terriermon shouted

He began to spin a tiny tornado by using his ears like a propeller. The attacks hit Grizzlymon only leaving a scratch. Coronamon, Gaomon and Howlamon got to the sides of Grizzlymon getting ready for there attacks.

**"**Corona Flame!" ****Coronamon shouted

He looked as though he was focusing the power of fire into his forehead and unleashes a ball of flame at Grizzlymon.

**"Iron Fang**!" Howlamon shouted

His fangs grew, making them as hard as iron, and then he bite Grizzlymon's leg.

**"**Rolling Upper!" ****Gaomon shouted

He jumped into the air, spinning and striking Grizzlymon on the head with his fist. Grizzlymon threw both him and Howlamon off and stared down Lunamon and Puppymon. The two nodded and attacked at the same time.

**"Dark Blast**!" Puppymon shouted

"**Tear Shot**!" Lunamon shouted

Puppymon opened here mouth letting a dark beam shoot out.

Lunamon closed it's eyes and looked as if concentrating her power to her forehead antenna and fired a ball of water at Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon fell down and all the digimon stood together.

"One more time!" Puppymon shouted

"**Tear Shot**!"

**"Dark Blast**!"

**"**Rolling Upper!"****

******"Iron Fang**!"****

******"**Corona Flame!" ********

**********"**Terrier Tornado!"************

**************"**Diamond Storm!" ****************

All the attacks hit Grizzlymon at once and sent him flying back to the forest. Richie, Bryce, Mick, Danielle, Sara, Sienna and Ariel all stood in awe as there digimon all looked at them smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a dark castle a digimon was watching them from a far.<p>

"14 humans. 7 get separated from the other 7. What's so special about them I wonder?"

* * *

><p><em>Who is this mysterious digimon? Will Sienna and the gang find Tai and the other find out next time on digimon: Digital monsters.<em>

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Next time on digimon:<em>

**_Sienna: I hope Tai and the others are okay._**

**_Richie: They'll be fine we need to find food first._**

**_Sara: Hey there some food._**

**_Lunamon: Wait something's up._**

**_A ninja Star hit the tree making everyone duck._**

**_Next time on digimon _**

* * *

><p>So that's the end of the first chapter.<p> 


	2. The rise of Lekismon

**Author Notes: This is digimon season one my style with my friends and my own OC's. So no flames also because my gramer isn't the best in the world.**

**Ariel and Wolfymon/Wolfymon's digivolutions belongs to my friend Tombstone-Demon**

**Richie and Sara belong to my friend on deviantart Guard1ans**

**Sienna, Danielle, Mick and Bryce belong to me along with Puppymon and his digivolutions**

**Digimon belongs to Bandai**

**And here are the digivolutions from In-Training to Rookie**

**Moonmon digivolve to...Lunamon!**

**Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon!**

**Viximon digivolve to...Renamon!**

**Gummymon digivolve to...Terriermon!**

**Wanyamon digivolve to...Gaomon!**

**Wolfymon digivolve to...Howlamon!**

**Barkmon digivolve to...Puppymon!**

_The rise of Lekismon_

* * *

><p><em>Ariel here So let me kick you up to speed. Me and 14 other kids were kicking back at summer camp when a feak snow storm hit. Later we found this digivice's then BAM! We were transported to an Island. All though we got sepereated from Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Matt and T.K one by one we made friends with the creatures known as Digital Monsters or Digimon for short. Everything was going just fine until Grizzlymon attacked us thinking we were there to attack him. Our new friends Digivolved protecting us from Grizzlymon and trasformed into biger digimon. For now Grizzlymon's gone. I hope.<em>

* * *

><p>The newly changed Digimon turned to their partners. Sienna laughed with happiness and ran over to Puppymon. She fell down to her knees and hugged her.<p>

"Your alright!" She cried out hugging her

"Hey easy Sienna. I'm a puppy not a fluffy." Puppymon smiled

Mick walked forward and almost triped on a rock.

"Look out!" Coronamon shouted

He grabbed Mick's arm and pulled him back by Danielle.

"Thank you." Mick thanked

"No problem. I'll watch your back." Coronamon told him

Coronamon turned to Danielle then back to Mick.

"When Danny's not watching." He told Mick

"Danny." Renamon called

Danielle ran over to her. Renamon's soft purple eyes looked into her green eyes.

"Renamon." Danielle smiled

The two shared a warm hug with Danielle laughing. Terriermon jumped onto Bryce's shoulder, placing one of his ears on his other shoulder.

"Momentai." Terriermon said

"Momentai?" Bryce asked

"It means take it easy." Terriermon smiled

Bryce laughed at how Terriermon was kind of a lay back Digimon partner. Gaomon walked up to Richie and Sara and bowed in front of Richie.

"Sir, I'll be by your side when ever you need me sir." Gaomon told Richie

"Thanks Gaomon." Richie smiled

"SARA!" Lunamon shouted

Lunamon jumped into Sara's open arms as she laughed

"Moonmon or Lunamon I'm happy your alright." Sara laughed

Howlamon ran over to Ariel and hugged her waist. Ariel hugged him back.

"You guys were awesome!" Ariel shouted

"You know it!" Howlamon smiled

Richie turned to Gaomon and looked at him.

"Sir what's wrong?" Gaomon asked

"What happened to you guys?" Richie asked

"Oh we Digivolved, Sir." Gaomon told him

"Digivolved?" Sienna asked

"Yeah, Like I was Barkmon Now I'm Puppymon." Puppymon told her

"I was Moonmon now I'm Lunamon." Lunamon told Sara

"I was Wolfymon now I'm Howlamon." Howlamon smiled

"I'm Terriermon now." Terriermon called from Bryce's shoulder

"I've turned from Wanyamon to Gaomon." Gaomon told Richie

Coronamon was about to talk but Mick stopped him.

"I know you were Sunmon but now your Coronamon." Mick smiled

"So Renamon was Vixiemon." Danielle said

"Yep." Coronamon smiled

Sienna looked to the sky worry across her face. Puppymon's ears pearked up and growled. All of the other digimon got in front of their patners.

"Something's coming." Puppymon growled

Coming soon a Dragon-Snake like creature came at them. Puppymon growled at what was coming.

"It's Airdramon!" Puppymon shouted

"Airdramon?" Sienna asked

"Airdramon, Champion level digimon, Vaccine/Data type, his attacks are Spinning Needle, Tornado, and Wing Cutter." Coronamon told her.

**"Wing Cutter!" **Airdramon Shouted

Airdramon started to flap his wings sending two blades as an attacks down on Sienna and Puppymon. Puppymon ran at Sienna ramming her head into Sienna's chest making her fall back away from the blades. Puppymon stood up looking down at Sienna.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine." Sienna Said

"You owe me one." Puppymon told her

Sienna grined only to see Airdramon over the top of them with his tail coming down.

"Look out!" Sienna shouted

Sienna grabbed Puppymon by the back of her fur and rolled away as Airdramon hit the ground with tail.

"We're even." Sienna joked

"Who's keeping track?" Puppymon laughed

Puppymon got up and stood in front of Sienna.

**"Dark Blast!" **Puppymon shouted

The dark beam hit Airdramon only leaving a small scratch.

"Oh No!" Sara cried out.

"We need to run!" Richie shouted

But as soon as everyone turned to run Grizzlymon came out of the forest blocking they way out of the forest.

"We're traped!" Ariel shouted

"Okay Everyone! Run this way!" Renamon shouted pointing to the left.

Renamon grabbed Danielle into her arms and began to ran to the left.

"Sir come on." Gaomon told Richie grabbing his arm

Richie watched as Sara and Lunamon ran after Renamon and Danielle. Sienna and Puppymon ran with Ariel and Howlamon right behind them. Coronamon helped Mick running to the left while Bryce carried Terriermon. Richie followed after them with Gaomon behind him.

**"Maul ATTACK!" **Grizzlymon shouted

Gaomon watched as Grizzlymon charged at Richie and himself.

"Sir!" Gaomon Shouted pushing Richie away.

Grizzlymon knock down Gaomon and started to drain Gaomon's power to send it back at him.

"GAOMON!" Richie shouted

Everyone else stoped, Sienna and Puppymon nodded and ran back.

"Puppymon!" Sienna shouted

**"Dark Beam!" **Puppymon shouted

The dark beam appeared out of Puppymon's mouth hitting Grizzlymon on the head. Grizzlymon growled at the two of them and ran at them. Puppymon pushed Sienna out of the way with her head and blocked Grizzlymon's claws. Richie ran over to Gaomon and held him in his arms.

"Gaomon?" Richie asked

Gaomon didn't move.

"GAOMON!" Richie shouted

Still nothing. Worry struck Richie as he held his partner in his arms. Richie made no attemped to see if Sienna and Puppymon needed help he was worried about his partner. A small almost invisable tear fell out of Richie's eye.

"Gaomon. Thank you." Richie muttered

The tear hit Gaomon on the cheek making him groan in pain. Richie looked shocked to see Gaomon's Yellow eyes looking at him.

"Sir, Are you aright?" Gaomon asked weakly

Richie smiled at his partner.

"I'm fine Gaomon." Richie told him.

"RICHIE RUN!" Mick's voice shouted

Richie picked Gaomon up and ran passed Sienna and Puppymon who were still fighting Grizzlymon. Sara and Lunamon ran over to them, Sara gasped when she saw Gaomon in Richie's arms badly wounded.

"Gaomon!" She shreaked

"I'll be fine lady Sara." Gaomon told her.

"Guys enough with the talking and RUN!" Sienna shouted

Everyone saw her running towards them Puppymon behind her. Everyone continued to run as Grizzlymon turned to see Airdramon and attack it. They stopped by the river panting hard.

"Let's never do that again." Dannielle told everyone still shaken up from what happened

"Agreed." Bryce added

All of a sudden they heard a rumble. They began to panic only to hear Sienna and Ariel laughing.

"Sorry guys that was us." Sienna said

"Yeah we're hungry." Ariel added

Everyone began to laugh, then the other's stomach growled.

"I think everyone is hungry." Richie added.

"Sir we should split up to look for food." Gaomon said weakly.

"Alright, Mick, Danny, Bryce, Terriermon, Renamon and Coronamon you will stay here with Gaomon. Sienna, Puppymon, Ariel, Howlamon, Sara, Lunamon and I will look for food." Richie ordered

Bryce took the hurt Gaomon in his arms and watched as they walked off. Ariel and Howlamon took to the tree's while Richie, Sara, and Sienna stayed on the ground. Sienna was walking behind them when Richie saw that she was worried.

"Sienna?" He asked

Sienna looked at him, she knew what he was about to ask.

"I'm worried about Tai and the others. If they are alright or not." She told them

"Well if I know Tai and the others they're fine." Richie told her

"HEY GUYS!" Sara shouted

They turned to her voice to see that she was pointing to some fruit.

"Found food." Sara said

She reached up to grab them.

"Wait something's not right." Lunamon warned

A noise sounded from up above.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Richie shouted

Everyone ducked as a throwing star it between Sara's hand and the fruit. A round ball that was tan and had a red ninja head band, orange eyes and ninja equipment.

"That's Ninjamon." Puppymon told everyone

"AH!" Sara screamed

"SARA!" Richie shouted

Ninjamon held Sara by the arm not letting her go. Lunamon staired in horror.

"NO SARA!" Lunamon shouted

From Sara's side her digivice began to glow and so did Lunamon.

**Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!**

When the light vanished Lunamon had changed to a taller form of herself with armor and black gloves. Everyone staired in amazement.

"Lekismon Save SARA!" Richie shouted

Lekismon nodded and began to shot Ninjamon with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on her back.

****"Tear Arrow!" ****Lekismon shouted

Ninjamon let Sara go and jumped away. Lekismon grabbed Sara and ran her over to Sienna, Richie, and Puppymon. She set her down and ran after Ninjamon.

**"Moon Night Kick!" **Lekismon shouted

Jumped up high and came back down quickly to give a strong kick to Ninjamon's head. Ninjamon fell to the ground defeted only a black gear like thing came out and flew out of him. Then Lekismon turned back to Lunamon.

"That was cool." Sienna muttered

Everyone else nodded.

"Hey GUYS!"

They turned to see Ariel with arm full of fruit along with Howlamon.

"We found the food." Ariel said

"Good let's head back." Richie added

Everyone nodded and followed Ariel back.

* * *

><p><em>Wow talk about nice timeing. Will something else happen to everyone? Find out next time on digimon Digital monsters.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Next time on digimon:<em>

_Sara: Lunamon that was so cool!_

_Sienna: Yeah I can't wait to see it agan._

_Puppymon: SIENNA LOOK OUT!_

_Sienna:AHHH!_

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2<p> 


	3. wolfmon

**Author Notes: This is digimon season one my style with my friends and my own OC's. So no flames also because my gramer isn't the best in the world.**

**Ariel and Wolfymon/Wolfymon's digivolutions belongs to my friend Tombstone-Demon**

**Richie and Sara belong to my friend on deviantart Guard1ans**

**Sienna, Danielle, Mick and Bryce belong to me along with Puppymon and his digivolutions**

**Digimon belongs to Bandai**

**And here are the digivolutions from In-Training to Rookie**

**Moonmon digivolve to...Lunamon!**

**Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon!**

**Viximon digivolve to...Renamon!**

**Gummymon digivolve to...Terriermon!**

**Wanyamon digivolve to...Gaomon!**

**Wolfymon digivolve to...Howlamon!**

**Barkmon digivolve to...Puppymon!**

_Wolfmon_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys Richie here. Okay so just after the digimon digivolved and saved us from Grizzlymon we were attack again by an other digimon Airdramon. As we started to run away Grizzlymon attack me and Goamon, Goamon pushed me out of the way from an attack. If it hadn't been for Sienna and Puppymon's help I wouldn't have been able to get away. After we wanted to rest and look for food. So Ariel, Sienna, Sara, Lunamon, Puppymon, and Howlamon all came with me to find food. Lunamon then digivolved to Lekismon to save Sara from Ninjamon. Then turned back into Lunamon. Man can things get any worst.<em>

* * *

><p>Sienna and the others came back with fruit to see that Gaomon looked better from when they had left. In fact he was walking around and doing push-ups.<p>

"Goamon!" Richie shouted.

"Sir!" Goamon shouted back.

The two of them hugged breafly before looking at one an other in the eye.

"You're alright." Richie said.

"Yes sir." Goamon told him.

Night fall came quicky after everyone was done eating. The group sat around the fire that Coronamon had made, when Richie stood up.

"Okay guys let's take turns on night watching." He said.

"I'll take the first watch." Sienna said.

"You sure CC?" Danny asked.

"Yeah you guys go and get some sleep." Sienna smiled.

Everyone nodded and went to bed. Sienna sat alone at a rock next to the fire. She started to hum a tune.

"What are you humming?" Puppymon asked.

"Can you feel the love tonight, by Elton John" Sienna told her.

"Can you sing it out loud?" Puppymon asked.

Sienna smiled and began the song.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
><em>

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
><em>

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Puppymon moved her head back and forth while Sienna sang.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_  
><em><em><br>__

Little did Sienna know that Bryce was listening from afar. To him her voice was as sweet as it was the first day he had heard her laugh.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Sienna took a deep breath and did the lyrics again.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Sienna sighed and went back to her watch duty.

"Your really good Sienna." Puppymon told her.

"Not really Puppymon." Sienna sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm more of the shy girl that does nothing." Sienna told her.

The girls became silent when Sara woke up with Lunamon. Sara sat by Sienna and wrapped her arm around Sienna's shoulders.

"You might be shy but you have the biggest heart." Sara told her.

"What?" Sienna asked.

"She's right Sienna. If you went here Richie would have been attack by Grizzlymon." Lunamon told her.

Sienna looked back to the fire. Some thing in her was saying she was a bother. Lunamon sat in front of Sienna and smiled. Sienna let a small smile and looked to the water. She stood up when something from the forest behind them moved.

"Sara get back to the others." Sienna told Sara.

Sara stood and walked back to the others. Puppymon stood next to Sienna as Lunamon ran after Sara. Out of the forest was Grizzlymon.

"HIM AGAIN!" Sienna shouted.

Grizzlymon growled at her as his red eyes turned to her. Sara shook Richie who opened his eyes slowly.

"Sara what's up?" Richie asked.

"It's that Grizzlymon!" Sara shouted.

Richie shot up and saw Sienna and Puppymon backing way from Grizzlymon.

**"Everyone wake up!" **Richie shouted.

Everyone shot up and glared at Richie. Bryce grabbed his shirt.

"What's the big deal Richie!" Bryce growled.

"Look at Sienna." Richie told him.

Everyone turned to see Grizzlymon inching closer to Sienna.

"Puppymon." Sienna said.

"Got it." Puppymon nodded.

Puppymon jumped in front of her.

**"Dark BLAST!"**

From her mouth a dark beam hit Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon growled and swated Puppymon away with it's paw.

"Puppymon!" Sienna shouted.

"SIENNA LOOK OUT!" Everyone shouted.

Sienna turned to get to her but was stopped by Grizzlymon slaming a paw on her back pining her to the ground.

"AHHH!" Sienna screamed.

"NO!" Puppymon growled.

Puppymon stood up slowly and looked at her partner.

_"If only I was strong enough. I would be able to save you." _Puppymon thought.

A light came from Sienna's side under Grizzlymon. A flash of light came in front of Sienna.

"PUPPYMON!" She screamed.

Puppymon had purple ora around her.

**Puppymon digivolve to...Wolfmon!**

A white wolf with black marks under purple eyes.

"She changed like Lunamon did." Richie said.

Wolfmon jumped and grabbed Grizzlymon's scruff and held on. Grizzlymon removed his paw from Sienna's back and started to try and get Wolfmon off of him. Sienna didn't move while Ariel and Bryce ran over.

"Sin!" Ariel cried out.

Sienna lifted her head to see her.

"I'm okay..." Sienna muttered.

Bryce picked her up in his arms and held her closes.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"NOpe.." Sienna muttered.

Wolfmon jumped down from Grizzlymon's side and stood in front of him.

"Now time to end this." Wolfmon growled.

**"Dark Slash!"**

Wolfmon's claws grew long and a black slash went at Grizzlymon. It hit Grizzlymon and sent him flying. Wolfmon turned back Puppymn and ran over to the three humans.

"Is she?" Puppymon asked.

Sienna was asleep in Bryce's arms.

"She's okay." Bryce told her.

Puppymon sat by Ariel and fell asleep. Richie and Gaomon took over night watch and made sure Grizzlymon didn't come back.

* * *

><p>Man can't these kids get a break. Find out next time on digimon Digital monsters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on digimon.<strong>

**Sienna: Bryce put me down.**

**Bryce: NO! you still hurt.**

**Sienna: BUt...**

**Richie: NO but's Sienna we are going to find someone to help us.**

****Wanyamon: WOw Goamon you look so cool.****

****Goamon: Sir! Behind YOU!****

****Richie: AHHH!****


End file.
